Stay the Same
by magentabear
Summary: Helen makes her confirmation. Will remembers God. Kevin feels sorry for himself. Luke does the dishes. Really, the more things change, the more they stay the same.


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership.

This has been on my computer for months. I don't know what possessed me to finally post it.

**Stay the Same**

"Dad was right," Kevin stated, "there are no Christians in a Church parking lot."

"I don't think that woman meant to honk at us," Lily said. "I think she just hit the horn on accident."

"Maybe so," Kevin agreed, "but it's hard to explain away the middle finger."

"No," Lily breathed, "there is no way someone flipped the bird in a church parking lot."

"I'm pretty sure that guy did," Kevin said, pointing.

"We're fifty feet from a _church_," Lily fumed, "there's a giant _crucifix_ right there. It—that's—the _Virgin Mary_ in my rearview mirror."

Kevin twisted around and, sure enough, a life-sized statue of Mary was directly behind him. A line of sorts had formed to one side; all the candidates for Confirmation appeared to want a picture with the Blessed Mother. Kevin wondered why his mom hadn't wanted one. She, Luke and Will had left pretty quickly.

Kevin glanced at Lily. She was gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than was necessary, and staring angrily at the car in front of them.

"Cheer up, Lils," he said.

"I told you not to call me that," she snapped.

"I'm sure that guy didn't mean to flip anyone off," Kevin lied, "I bet he was just scratching his nose."

Lily made no answer. She smacked the blinker on and forced herself into the turning lane.

"My mom couldn't have done this without you," Kevin said, "you should be proud."

Thankfully, this cheered Lily up a bit.

"She really worked for this," Lily said. "I'm so happy for her."

"Me, too Lils." Kevin ignored her grimace. "Me, too."

xxxxx

As he drove a beaming Helen home, Will started to feel a bit guilty. He shouldn't have rushed her out of the church like that. He should have been more supportive. It wasn't her fault he couldn't understand what had happened to his faith.

Will used to be the perfect Catholic boy. When he was very young, he and his parents would say grace aloud, together, at every single dinner.

_In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit  
Bless us, O Lord, for these thy gifts  
Which we are about to receive  
From thy bounty  
Through Christ, our Lord  
Amen  
And may the souls of the faithfully departed  
Through the Mercy of God  
Rest in peace  
Amen  
In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit._

The year before his father left, they mumbled it a little, and even forgot to say it if they were in hurry. His mom would clap her hand over her mouth, horrified, and make everyone say it together in the middle of the meal whenever that happened.

A few years after his dad left, Will and his mom had shortened the prayer; they stopped after the first amen. They prayed quickly and quietly, spitting the whole thing out in one breath.

Will was startled out of his memories by Luke's voice.

"You know, that wasn't as long as I thought it would be," he said.

"Relieved, are we?" Helen asked. Will was afraid she was angry, but her tone was light. Deciding she was teasing, Will returned to his musings. The drive home was silent.

xxxxx

Luke would have refused to wash the dishes, but he couldn't bring himself to say no to his mom. The ceremony had been hours ago, but she was still beaming. It was the quiet sort of beam, the kind that makes you wish she would share it—that she _could_ share it.

Really, Kevin was the one who should be doing the dishes. He's the one who forgot to call the plumber. Damn dishwasher'd been broken for four days now.

The phone rang. Then again. And again.

"Anyone gonna get that?" Luke hollered.

Silence.

Luke didn't bother drying his hands off. "Hello?"

"Wow, what's wrong with _you_?"

"Grace?"

"Yeah. You okay, Luke?"

"Fine."

She didn't press it. "I just wanted to see how the ceremony went."

"Mom's so happy, Grace. You can tell she really wanted this."

"Good."

"It reminded me of you."

"_What?_"

"You were happy the day of your Bat Mitzvah, Grace, don't even try to deny it."

She didn't answer.

"It was nice seeing her like that. She's been weird since Joan left for school."

"That was _months_ ago; she can't possibly still be upset."

"I think she was hoping Joan would keep commuting."

"You know, I really didn't call you to talk about Joan."

"No?" Luke asked, a grin on his face. "Why did you call?"

"Just wanted to say hi."

Luke smiled. He loved when she did this.

"Damn it, Girardi, that's _not_ why I called."

"Of course not, Grace."

"Don't say it, Girardi."

"Say what, Grace?"

She didn't answer.

"I miss you, Grace."

"Shit." She paused. "I miss you, too. Congratulate your mom for me."

She hung up, and Luke returned to the dishes. Both of them felt a little better.

xxxxx

Kevin ignored the ringing phone. Lily didn't. He tried to make her stay, but she got off his lap and pointed to the phone.

Kevin grinned when he heard Luke's shout, and dragged Lily back down.

"Not now, Kevin," she hissed.

"Luke's got the phone, Lily. We're fine."

"No, we're not. This is too weird."

"How is this weird? It's not weird to kiss your boyfriend."

"Because that's all you want, right?"

Kevin stayed silent. He never said the right thing in this kind of situation.

"Your mom just got Confirmed, Kev. It's a special day. I'm not fooling around with you in her house."

"So you can shorten my name, but I can't shorten yours? How is that fair, _Lils_?"

"Life isn't fair, buddy. Get used to it."

"Trust me, I know."

Lily sighed. She hated when he did this. Well, she wasn't going to put up with it tonight. If he wanted to feel sorry for himself, he'd have to do it without her. She gathered her purse and jacket.

"Don't go, Lily."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kevin," she said as she walked out.

xxxxx

Will and Helen squeezed into the corner table. She had ordered mint chip and expresso, while he had stuck with plain ol' strawberry. He wondered if there was some sort of message hidden in that, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"Thanks for the ice cream, honey," Helen said. She leaned over the table and gave him a chaste kiss.

"It's the least I could do," he answered. "After all, it's your big day."

"The ceremony wasn't too boring for you, right?"

"Helen, I am a life-long Catholic." He didn't notice her grin at his choice of words. "We can withstand the _longest_ of ceremonies."

She nodded. "Good."

They ate their ice cream in silence. This was on purpose. They shared a hatred of melted ice cream, something they had realized on their first date. Since then, they had never spoken once the ice cream started to melt—they were too busy eating. Childish, maybe, but neither cared.

Will finished first. He always did.

Helen offered him the last bit of hers. She always did.

He shook his head, like always. Helen smiled and finished her cone.

"So," Will asked as they started to leave, "will you be going to Mass every week now?"

"Probably. You're welcome to come, you know."

"I know."

"Will you?"

They both knew the answer.

xxxxx

xxxxx

The End.


End file.
